


Reunions

by runningonriver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: What happens when Jack The Doctor Amy River and some Daleks are all in the same place at the same time? A lot! Please no flames.





	

The Doctor and Amy were in the Tardis preparing to go to see one of The Doctors old friends when the Tardis' phone rang. The doctor ran around the console to pick up the phone and answered in his usual cheerful way. " 'Ello who is this?" "Oh, hi River, what brings you to call?" The call seemed completely normal. Well, as normal as anything could be when it involved The Doctor. Soon they were turned around to meet River at the Cliffs of Moher in 2039 Ireland.

The Doctor arrived soon after the call to see River standing at the bottom of the cliffs. "Hello Sweetie." "Hello Mum." She greeted them. "Oh and I called one more person. He should be here any moment." At that precise moment Captain Jack Harkness appeared in the clearing by the Tardis. "Hello Doctor." "Jack, how are you?" "Doctor, whose your friend?" Amy inquired. "Oh, right Amy you've never met Jack." "Well Amy, Captain Jack Harkness, Jack, Amy Pond." The Doctor said while gesturing to the aforementioned person. "Well we didn't come just for a reunion, we're here for business." River said. " Right, we should get on that. Why am I here again?" The Doctor stated. " You're here because there have been sightings of Daleks in this area." River told him. "And Jack is here because I figured he may be able to help." "Right, Daleks in Ireland, so you called me. Seems right. Now lets stop them."

The four then climbed into the Tardis to discuss a plan to beat the Daleks. " So Jack it's obvious that you have to distract them since they can't kill you." " Wait why can't they kill him?" Amy interjected " Oh, right forgot you don't know. Well, you do now, Jack is immortal, so he can't die." The Doctor explained. "Okay I've definitely seen weirder. Get on with it." "Okay so Jack you distract the Daleks while River, Amy, and I sneak up on them. Got it?" The Doctor told them." "Got it." They all said in unison.

So they left the Tardis for the upcoming battle. As they left The Doctor locked the door so no-one could get in while he was gone. Soon after they put their plan into action. Jack jumped out and yelled "Hey, Daleks! Long time since the last time I saw you. Did you miss me?" " Captain Jack. Exterminate!" One of the Daleks said in it's electronic voice. They all followed in pursuit of him as he lead them away.

"Okay, the Daleks are gone let's get to work." The Doctor stated. " Wait, what do I do again?" Amy asked The Doctor. "Amy, you're guarding the door tell us if any Daleks are coming." With that he and River went to work on the Dalek technology. Only five minutes later Amy screamed "Daleks heading down the hallway! Coming this way!" The Doctor and River hurried their work and seconds later River yelled" Finished. Let's get out of here." "Agreed" The Doctor said. So they ran of back to the Tardis to meet Jack.

When they got there they pushed past Jack and The Doctor unlocked the door. "Get in! Now!" He yelled. They all hurried in, The Doctor closed the door, and then hurried to the console to move the Tardis. Just as they landed at the top of the cliffs they could hear an explosion from the direction of the Dalek ship. Then they exited the Tardis, now parked at the top of the cliffs instead of the bottom, The Doctor said "So that's what destroyed these cliffs." The area at the bottom of the cliffs was completely destroyed as was half of the cliffs along with it. " So, I have to get back to Torchwood. I'll see you around Doctor." Jack said as he punched coordinates into his teleport watch and then he was gone."Bye Sweetie, bye Mum." River said before she too disappeared. Then The Doctor and Amy re-entered the Tardis to prepare for their next adventure.

The End


End file.
